Wilderness
by Missy the Cat
Summary: As the 2 Mobius Hedgehog brothers, Shadow and Sonic are relaxing, they soon find an attractive pink Little Planet Hedgehog and are unsure about her until they get to know. Will they be able to trust her? Please Review!


Oneshot.

A SonAmyShad One Shot.

Please Review.

No Flames.

There's barely any polyandry stories about SonAmyShad so I've fanfiction so I've decided to make some.

* * *

Mobius.

Emerald River.

Day Time.

Shadow the Hedgehog: 21 years old.

Sonic the Hedgehog: 20 years old.

Amy Rose: 18 years old.

Shadow is a muscular black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, two spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and air shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings.

Sonic is a muscular hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail and in his usual outfit, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands.

From left to right, Shadow and Sonic sank their heated bodies into the cool water as their outfits were completely off. They'd had a good day of hunting, even if it wasn't necessary. Food was plentiful in Mobius, especially in the Summertime. Shadow the Hedgehog was the Ultimate Life Form and Sonic the Hedgehog was the World's Fastest Hedgehog. Shadow and Sonic never realized in their early youth just how necessary their hunting had been. It had been youthful sport to them which they had picked it up well and quickly. Not until now when food was so easy to come by did they know just how important the task they were given had been no matter how much their Uncle Chuck had once scolded them for playing too much.

Now Shadow and Sonic truly hunted for sport, though it was none of it wasted as a lot of their hunting was truthfully just exploring. Now that Shadow and Sonic were much more responsible and respectable they actually had time for play. Shadow and Sonic felt as if they'd almost forgotten how after having been questing so long. The two young Mobius hedgehog princes were finally at a place and a point in their lives where they could enjoy being young and actually being treated as princes and they didn't know what to do with either of the two things.

Shadow could honestly admit to himself, though he would never openly say to his uncle Chuck that he had very little interest in being a prince, much less the heir apparent. Shadow appreciated being an ultimate lifeform who spends most of his time alone but could hang out in bars with the others drinking and singing. Sonic was much better at hanging out with others, but that was probably because being a spare came with utterly no responsibilities. Chuck had a kingdom to run and wanted to make certain Shadow knew what would be expected of him, but he had also been persuaded by Maurice and even Sir Charles to let Shadow enjoy some of his remaining youth in a way Jules had not been able to.

Sonic, who one would say had never been a responsible hedgehog, had gotten a taste for responsibility or more truthfully the respect that was received for being such. It had been difficult for Sonic to go back to being the reckless and playful, idle prince. Sonic and Shadow talked about these concerns with each other at length. Shadow assured Sonic that he needed his younger brother to remind him how to have fun and to make sure he made time for it. Shadow admired his uncle Chuck greatly, but even the reclaiming of Mount Splatterhorn hadn't seemed to truly make him happy. There seemed to be something ever missing from their uncle Chuck's life. Shadow could be serious as needed, but he did not want to be as sad a King as Jules. Shadow didn't want to be so busied with duty that he could not remember how to be happy and he needed Sonic to help him. Sonic was more than pleased with this as he gave him a worthy purpose in life that was well suited to his abilities.

So the brothers had chased and laughed and startled much of the game and were having a good few days of being out camping, just the two of them. Shadow and Sonic had gotten hot and sweaty in their play and decided to cool down in a waterfall fed pool. Shadow pulled all of the golden cuffs from his arms with both hands and scrubbed the sweat and dust from his scalp while his younger brother, Sonic swam and dove. They splashed each other.

When Shadow and Sonic were almost finished they heard someone clapping and both were startled. How careless they had been! They didn't think there might be robot or some other foe out here in this peaceful forest and both were naked and weaponless.

"That was delightful!" a female voice sang and they both let out a little yelp and sank to their muzzles in the water.

A curvy pink-furred hedgehog with jade-green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms, quills that reached her knees. For usual outfit that was resting on rocks nearby, a red hairband (which her main series counterpart also wears) and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves, purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top.

"Who are you?!" Shadow and Sonic asked.

"You may call me Amy Rose." the pink hedgehog said swimming toward them. "My Little Planet name is short for Amelia."

"What are you doing out here?!" Sonic asked, cautiously.

"Swimming. Same as you." Amy said with a perplexed expression. _"What a silly question." _she thought. Amy suddenly stopped moving toward Shadow and Sonic. "Are you Mobian men?" she asked.

Amy eyed both Shadow and Sonic carefully.

Shadow shook his head, unable to speak as he and Sonic were blushing to see Amy's naked breasts.

"We are Mobius Hedgehogs." Sonic said.

"Mobius Hedgehogs! What are Mobius Hedgehogs?" Amy asked before she sank into the deeper water and began swimming towards Sonic who had actually spoken to her.

Shadow seemed cautious. Now that Amy moved towards Sonic, he seemed like he was going to attack.

"It's all right…" Amy said, cooing in a soothing voice as one would a scary animal as she slowed her approach. "Please don't hurt me…"

"I know that, girl, but what if we are a bad sort?" Sonic asked, trying to sound playful.

"Oh, you're not. Long ago, mother told me I couldn't trust Men under any circumstances, but she didn't say anything about Mobian Hedgehogs. I'm sure you're fine." Amy said.

"Why can't you trust Men?" Sonic asked.

"Mother said they have things between their legs they will poke me with and that they will hurt and shame me with the poking things and I will greatly regret it if I let them touch me." Amy said, reaching out with both hands and touched Sonic's face. "Oh! You have tan skin coming out of your muzzle!"

Sonic moved backward in the water, but Amy only laughed as if this was a game. Amy's legs were shorter and moving forward was harder for her than Sonic's backpedaling so she did not let go of his face.

"Heehee! It is soft! Let me pet you!" Amy said.

"You'd better stop." Sonic said growling, trying to sound menacing. "Mobius Hedgehogs have… we have poking things too!"

"Really?!" Amy asked, curiously. "Let me see!"

"You should really stop!" Sonic said as Amy carefully pulled his larger naked body to her small naked body to pet his muzzle with both hands.

It felt immeasurably good and Sonic was suddenly nervous about this over stimulation.

"Shadow…" Sonic said, begging his older brother for help, but none was forthcoming.

"What's a Shadow? Is that what the poking thing is called?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked down into Amy's jade green eyes with his emerald green eyes and was torn between laughing and the nervous feeling her proximity and touch brought. Sonic chuckled and nodded.

"That's my… my…" Shadow said a little bit shy, but Amy had released his brother Sonic and was dangerously close to him now.

"You have a Shadow too?" Amy asked as she pulled Shadow's large body close to her.

Shadow thought he was going to faint. In all their adventures, he and Sonic had never gotten into a predicament like this one.

"Let me see this Shadow." Amy said. "Shadow won't hurt me, will it?"

Shadow's mouth opened as Amy's left hand moved down his furred chest, but nothing came out save some sound like a wounded animal.

"Shadow won't hurt me?" Amy asked again.

Shadow shook his head to a 'no'.

"Oh, but you have quills all over!" Amy said, giggling. "Let me see! Let me see your body covered in fur like an animal. Let me see this Shadow."

Sonic chuckled. "Show her, Shadow." he said.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow said, grabbing Amy's left wrist with his right hand before it could go further.

"You're named after the poking thing?" Amy asked.

Sonic was laughing hysterically.

"No, that's my name. My little brother was trying to be funny." Shadow said nervously.

"He tricked me? Well, that's not very nice of him, is it?" Amy asked, whispering.

Amy's body was luscious as she held onto Shadow with both hands and whispered in his right ear and Shadow could not quite formulate words or a plan or anything.

"My brother doesn't likes Little Planet's animals." Shadow said, trying to divert her back to Sonic so he could escape from further arousal.

Unfortunately it didn't work.

"You don't like Little Planet's animals?" Amy asked.

"I… I don't really know many…" Shadow said.

"You know me." Amy said.

"I mean… I don't know any well enough to say… I…" Shadow said but he wasn't sure what he was going to say next.

Amy had taken Shadow's right wrist in her left hand now and slowly pulled his right arm around her waist.

"Put your arms around me. I am nice. See?" Amy asked as she held Shadow to her and his face against her breasts.

"Very…" Shadow said as he just sort of melted into Amy's arms.

"You are very nice too, Shadow." Amy said squeezing Shadow tightly.

Shadow returned the gesture.

"Hey, I'm very nice too." Sonic said moving back over to Shadow and Amy.

"Are you? You tried to trick me." Amy asked.

Sonic moved even closer as his older brother Shadow was just happily squished up against Amy's breasts and he kind of wanted to be happy too. "I'm sorry." he said looking up at her, his eyes large and apologetic.

_"Ah, how could I resist such a face?" _Amy thought.

Amy reached back with her right arm and pulled Sonic against her back taking his left arm and wrapping it around her waist. Sonic did not wait for an invitation for his right hand as he hugged Amy. Sonic's soft cock nestled against her plush backside and he made a contented sound.

Shadow's cock though, was starting to expand. Amy was stroking Shadow's quills with both hands and holding him close and nuzzling against him.

"I… I think I might like Little Planet's animals now too." Shadow said and Sonic chuckled at this.

"You do?" Amy asked as she held Shadow's face in her hands and looked up into his crimson red eyes. Amy stroked Shadow's muzzle and smoothed his fur.

"I like you anyway." Shadow said, looking into Amy's eyes. "I like you very much…"

Amy smiled at this, her whole face lighting up and making Shadow feel very happy at making her so pleased.

Shadow wanted to make Amy even more pleased as he took her face in his hands as she had with him and pulled her up to him. Amy was so pliant and willing in his arms.

"May I?" Shadow asked.

Amy's eyes were full of questions.

"May I kiss you?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded without hesitation.

Shadow's lips were firm. Amy loved the feel of Shadow's lips as they pressed against Amy's and moved in a way that called her to do the same.

_"Mmm... His muzzle is silky... and his fur is really soft." _Amy thought, closing her eyes.

"I want to kiss her too." Sonic said patiently as he moved around to Amy's right side not letting go of Amy.

Shadow, well accustomed to sharing with his younger brother released Amy and she turned slightly to kiss Sonic. Shadow did not want to stop kissing Amy, the ultimate life form was just so used to giving into his little brother's demands that he had developed an incredible patience for things. Shadow pushed Amy's damp quills over her left shoulder with his right hand and began kissing that creamy skin. While Shadow would wait to kiss those lips again, he would slide his hands over Amy's silken skin and fur.

Sonic's muzzle was not so short it was scratchy, but rather tickled Amy's skin. Amy giggled and Sonic did too and their kiss became playful and their tongues explorative. Sonic closed his eyes.

It was Shadow's job to be the practical one and some part of him that sounded a lot like his uncle Chuck said he should put an end to this now before it went too far but the rest of him liked it and the one part that was most insistent was growing larger and more insistent by the moment. Shadow watched Sonic and Amy kissing, their tongues playing together.

"Sonic… Should we be doing this?" Shadow asked barely above a whisper as he wanted to try this tongue kissing too.

"Sonic?" Amy asked. "And Shadow?"

Shadow and Sonic both smiled down at Amy and she at them. Amy wrapped her left arm around Shadow and her right arm around Sonic and hugged them tight.

"Shadow and Sonic, I find I like Little Planet Hedgehog very much!" Amy said.

The brothers hugged Amy back. Shadow had forgotten any practical thoughts he might have had as he and Sonic touched Amy and she touched them.

"What's this?" Amy asked Shadow, feeling something. "Is this the poking thing?"

Shadow blushed and nodded. "Do you… really want to see it?" he asked.

Amy nodded.

"Can we see you too?" Sonic asked eagerly.

Amy quickly agreed.

The Mobius Hedgehogs climbed out of the pool of water and helped Amy too. Shadow and Sonic stared as the water rushed down Amy's body and then they nervously turned their heads away. Amy started to kneel to look at Shadow and Sonic but Shadow stopped her.

"Let us put our cloaks down so you don't get dirty." Shadow said.

Amy giggled. "I can always bathe again." she said.

But Sonic had already laid out his cloak and put his older brother's down with both hands as well because for the 3 of them and Amy was a bit shorter than them both. Amy knelt on the cloak and touched Shadow's hard silky cock with her left hand, making him let out a groan.

"They are different." Amy said, reaching out to touch Sonic's cock with her right hand. Shadow's cock was large, hard, and erect while Sonic's was smaller, squishy, and hanging limp in Amy's right hand.

"It won't be much longer if you keep touching it like that." Sonic said, whimpering.

Indeed, Sonic's cock started to lengthen in her hand and Amy squeezed it.

"Ah! Be gentle, Amy. It is… very… sensitive." Sonic said, pleading.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Amy asked, all of her fingers lightly running up and down Shadow and Sonic's manhoods.

Sonic had to put his right arm around his older brother for support as he could only bite his lip and shake his head.

"Feels… very… good…" Shadow said, breathing.

Shadow was glad for his younger brother needing his support for he needed Sonic there to steady him.

"So good…" Sonic said.

"I find it hard to believe you would hurt me with these poking things. You both seem very tame." Amy said, pleased that Shadow and Sonic seemed to like her ministrations.

It was not long before Sonic was as hard as his older brother with Amy's delicate touches.

"Yeah..." Sonic said, nodding and bit his lip looking at Amy playfully. "We were just two wild Hedgehog in the woods and you've tamed us."

Shadow laughed breathily and leaned into Amy again, eager to taste and touch her tongue with his own.

"Come closer then, my big pets. I would hold you and pet you and have your kisses. I shall keep you both and take very good care of you." Amy said.

"Oh no, we cannot have that." Shadow said shaking his head as he pulled away from Amy's lips to respond even as his body got closer to her. "We are Mobius Hedgehogs. We would take care of you." He promised.

"Yeah…" Sonic said, kneeling behind Amy and kissed her back, licking the water droplets that dripped from her quills onto her fur. "Very good care of you…"

"Ahhh, is this the way of Mobius Hedgehogs then?" Amy asked as Shadow and Sonic's bodies rubbed against her own, their hands touching her all over, and their kisses full of sweet affection and desire.

"Mmm. We would not hurt you." Shadow said between kisses.

"We would care for you." Sonic said against Amy's skin and fur.

"And make love with you." Shadow said in little gasps as he rotated his hips to push himself up and down in Amy's left hand.

"How does one make love?" Amy asked, curiously.

Sonic laughed. "That's what we're doing now." he asked.

"Oh!" Amy said then she turned and stroked the left side of Sonic's face with her right hand. "I do feel very endeared to you while you touch me so sweetly. You would have me love you?"

Sonic nodded, his face in Amy's hands. "Yes, please." he said, desperately.

"I think that will be easy enough." Amy said rubbing her black nose against Sonic's. "I will make you love me too?"

Sonic nodded again. "I love you." he said.

"How easily you give your heart." Amy said.

"I told you he likes Little Planet's animals." Shadow said, laughing softly kissing Amy's left fingers.

Sonic blushed. "It's not like that. I might offer my heart easily, but if you would claim it then it would just be for you." he said.

"Is that right?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Then let us make this love for I would like to make enough for you and your brother." Amy said.

"You will love me too?" Shadow asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Amy said.

Shadow and Sonic hugged Amy again and held her tight between them.

"How could I not love you both when you are all sweetness and kisses?" Amy questioned.

"Then let me kiss you further." Shadow said, laying Amy on her back on his and Sonic's cloaks.

"And let me be as sweet to you as I can." Sonic said.

Shadow and Sonic both descended upon Amy with tender kisses and touches that became more fevered and she returned the affection to each of them. Shadow nudged Amy's knees apart and moved so he could look at her.

"Ah, look Sonic. It's like a flower." Shadow said, his right fingers tracing the delicate petals making Amy moan.

"It's pretty." Sonic said as his left fingers joined in the touching. "And soft!"

"No wonder your mother warned you about men." Shadow said as he and his younger brother looked intently, exploring Amy's womanhood with touches and seeing what made Amy moan even more.

"Why… do you say that?" Amy asked, moaning more as she closed her eyes again.

It was so difficult to breathe normally Amy's heart was racing like she had been running a long distance too.

"We want to touch your pretty flower with our poking things." Sonic said, admitting for both him and Shadow with a laugh.

"Aye." Shadow said, not wanting anything more than to do that. "I want it so much it hurts."

"Oh, I don't want you to hurt." Amy said. "Come touch it a bit, Shadow."

"I don't want to hurt you either." Shadow said, his face flushed with excitement. "I will touch with my fingers first to be sure, all right?"

"Yes." Amy said.

"You will stop me if I hurt you?" Shadow asked.

"Mmmhmm!" Amy said, nodding.

With his right pinky finger, Shadow pushed against that soft place and slid it half the way in. Sonic gasped as he watched. Shadow and Sonic both looked at Amy for any indication of discomfort, but she seemed to like it as much as they did. Shadow pushed in a little further.

"What does it feel like, Shadow?" Sonic asked curiously as Shadow's right pinky finger pushed in as far as it could reach.

Shadow shook his head, at a loss for words as he pulled his right pinky finger out and looked at it wet with Amy's nectar. Without thinking Shadow put it in his mouth and tasted it. "Mmm….!" he said.

"It's good?!" Sonic asked fidgeting beside Shadow.

Shadow would only nod and put his right index finger into Amy's flower this time, again slowly slipping deeper and deeper and watching for her reaction.

"Feels so good…" Amy said moaning, her face flushing.

"What… what does it feel like?!" Sonic said as he was antsy and eager to know.

Shadow was trying to just keep his breathing normal and thought it would be easier to show than to tell as he took Sonic's left hand with his left hand and had him point with his left index finger as he had and putting their two 2 fingers back to back and holding their hands with his other hand, Shadow pushed his and Sonic's fingers in. This got another moan of pleasure from Amy and a whimper from Sonic. Both of Shadow and Sonic's cocks jerked in anticipation as their 2 thick fingers together would be close to their cocks' girth and both of them seemed to realize this as they pulled out and slid their fingers back in again.

"It's so tight." Shadow said, gasping. "Just imagine."

"Nn!" Sonic said nodding, trying to increase his and Shadow's pace but only offsetting their rhythm so one was sliding halfway out while the other was sliding all the way in.

Amy seemed to like this as she moaned and they felt her grip their fingers.

"So wet…" Sonic said, moaning.

Sonic's mind was wild with imagining just how good this would feel around him and the muscles in his legs flexed again and again in preparation for the movement that would be required of them to make this happen.

"Let me… let me try now…" Shadow said begging and he wasn't sure who he was pleading with.

Shadow just needed this on him right now.

Shadow moved up and taking his cock in his left hand traced the flower petals in the same manner he had with his fingers. Despite this part of Shadow being much more clumsy, Amy seemed to like it and he did too.

Sonic watched as his hands ran up and down Amy's thighs as he watched as his older brother poked the tip of his cock against her opening. Sonic and Shadow saw that Amy only closed her eyes again and wriggled beneath Shadow as he did this. Amy gave no indication of pain. Shadow gave a slight push and Amy enveloped the head. Sonic gasped to see that much of his older brother push into Amy.

"Does it… hurt?" Shadow asked, panting.

Shadow's muscles were tight with the strain of holding himself in check and Amy's hands ran all over his chest.

"Nn…" Amy said as she shook her head. "Give me more…"

Shadow pushed in as deep as his right index finger had gone and when Amy gasped he pulled it almost all the way out.

"Are you all right?" Sonic asked, his eyes wide.

Shadow and Sonic both wanted Amy, but neither wanted to hurt her.

"Ahhh… Don't stop, Shadow." Amy said, whispering.

Shadow pushed himself a little more than halfway and then pulled out again. Amy wriggled and reached for Shadow so he pushed in and further yet until he was all the way. Sonic watched in amazement as the entirety of his older brother's cock disappeared inside Amy.

"More, Shadow." Amy said, begging.

Shadow's toes dug into the cloak as he pushed as far as he could and he bit his lip.

"Ahhhh! It feels so good!" Amy said out loud.

Shadow pulled out and pushed back in again. The movement of it felt perfect.

"How does it feel, Shadow?" Sonic asked as his older brother rocked back and forth against Amy with his right hand.

But Shadow didn't answer Sonic, he just continued rolling himself up into Amy, his eyes closed and gasping with every forward motion.

"Let me have a go." Sonic said.

Sonic wanted to feel it too as he could imagine from the feel of his left index finger inside Amy, but he wanted to know.

"Let me have a turn." Sonic said again.

Shadow was having none of it as his younger brother was too used to getting his way while Shadow gave way. Not in this. Never in this. Shadow thrust a little harder ignoring Sonic.

"Ah! Yes!" Amy said. "Like that, Shadow!"

Sonic felt excited inside hearing Amy call out his older brother's name as he wanted to feel it when she called his too. "Brother. Let me." he said as he began to plead and pulled on his older brother's left arm with his right hand.

Shadow pushed against Amy harder and faster making her moan with every thrust. "She's mine…" he said, growling.

Sonic saw his older brother staring down at Amy, his eyes crimson red and as enthralled as Charles's had been by the gold in the height of his sickness. Sonic was startled but didn't even think to be concerned beyond that. Sonic wanted to feel that level of passion too as he just held his cock with both of his hands and gently squeezed it, trying to be patient.

This proclamation brought Shadow great satisfaction and he said it again and again to her as he pushed his thickness inside her. "You're mine… You're mine…" he said.

"Yes! Yes!" Amy said, moaning over and over again.

This seemed to make Shadow even more forceful and insistent and he drove into Amy faster and faster until he felt her tightening around him as she let out a cry and he gasped in shock at his own release, his head falling back and he moaned as he felt the pleasure pulse along his manhood.

Shadow fell to his hands and knees and crawled up so he could look into Amy's eyes. Shadow and Amy both just looked at each other breathlessly and smiled at each other. After a moment Shadow put his forehead to hers.

"Watash no ai…" Shadow said.

Amy smiled at Shadow, not knowing what he said, but feeling it. Amy put her left hand over Shadow's heart. "My love…" she said.

The older Mobius Hedgehog seemed surprised at this, but Amy did not know she had repeated Shadow's words.

"Did we not make love?" Amy asked. "Are you not my love?"

"I am your love." Shadow said, his body sinking to Amy's. "And you are mine."

"Mm!" Amy said, putting her arms around Shadow.

"Put a cuff on her wrist." Sonic said.

Shadow grabbed one of his cuffs with his left hand and placed it on Amy's left wrist as it meant she was his and that he would be hers alone.

"And Sonic will give me a cuff too?" Amy asked.

Sonic blushed. "You are my brother's woman. He has claimed you." he said.

Shadow sat up and pulled his younger brother to him their foreheads resting against each other with both hands. "This woman would love you too." he said.

"But, you said…" Sonic said but was cut off.

"When you are with her you will not want to share. You will want her all for yourself. Forgive me if I was cold to you. I did not wish to share her with you just yet. But…" Shadow looked down at Amy who looked up at him and Sonic with so much love in her eyes. "Would you accept this brother of mine now?"

"I need a moment to catch my breath." Amy said, taking Sonic's right hand in her left hand.

"Have I not always shared with you, brother? I would not deny you this love." Shadow said then he kissed his younger brother's forehead and pulled away.

Shadow went down to the water's edge and filled his flask with the cool water to take back to refresh her and Sonic.

Sonic caressed Amy's fur and skin while she caught her breath and drank the water. Sonic and Amy kissed and touched each other rolling on the ground with one on top and then the other as they caught each other's laughter with breathy kisses until she was on top of him, she took him in her right hand and began rubbing the tip of him against her as Shadow had. Sonic's body spasmed and he made soft sounds of happiness as Amy pushed him against her and slid him deep inside.

Shadow lay on the cloak nearby and watched as Amy rode his younger brother, her hips pivoting to trace the slight curve of Sonic's cock. Shadow found it almost as arousing to watch as to touch Amy himself. Sonic grunted with each deep submerging. Sonic's hands touched Amy everywhere he could reach as this was not close enough for him and he sat up, burying his face in her breasts as she bounced on his lap.

Sonic wanted faster and he wanted deeper. Sonic held Amy with both hands and spun her so she was beneath him. Sonic pushed in deep as his older brother had done and he understood what his brother meant.

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!" Sonic said groaning as he pushed against Amy hard. Amy was Sonic's! Right now, Amy was his. "Uhn! Uhn! UHNNNNNNNNN!"

Sonic gritted his teeth and grounded himself against Amy hard and deep as he felt his liquid jet through him and into her.

"Hahn! Hahn! Hah! Hah!" Sonic said as he panted heavily as the repeated pleasure slowly faded. "Ahhhhhhhh…!"

Sonic fell onto his back, deeply touched by the experience, both with Amy sharing herself with him and with his older brother's generosity. Sonic looked over at Shadow who smiled at him. Some brothers shared everything. That was them.

Shadow made love to Amy once more. This time Shadow took Amy as roughly as his younger brother had, but because he lasted longer this time she came 3 more times. Shadow didn't know a lass could feel it more than a lad and steeled himself against his own orgasm so he could feel it again. Shadow had wanted Amy to ride him like she had Sonic, but she said they had worn her out and justifiably so. Shadow would have that another time. Amy was Shadow and Sonic's now. Shadow was just happy to have Amy.

The 3 of them laid there well-sated in the summer shade. Sonic put his cuff on Amy's right wrist even as she fell asleep. The Mobius Hedgehog brothers went back to the cool waters and watched Amy sleep.

"Shadow…" Sonic said sleepily himself.

Both of Shadow and Sonic's chins rested on a rock at the water's edge so they could just look at Amy adoringly.

"Hm…?" Shadow questioned as he was too relaxed to give much more of a response.

"Shadow. I'm happy." Sonic said.

Shadow put his left arm around his younger brother's shoulders and Sonic leaned his head against Shadow's. "I am too, Sonic. I am happy too." he said.

* * *

End of Story.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
